familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kristoffer Mikkelssen (1744-1826) of Hustoft
Biography Sønn av Mikkel Christofferson Hustoft og Malena Torgersdtr. Kløgetveit. Var født på Hustoft og døpt 26.7.1744. Han ble gift i Ogna 28.3.1772 med Gjertrud Gardsdtr. Matnisdal, født på Heigrestad i Eigersund sokn, døpt 6.4.1752. Ved skjøte av 6.11.1769 fra Erik Styrkårson Vetteland var Kristoffer Mikkelson blitt eier av halve Vettelandsgarden i Ogna, 12 spann kornskyld. Garden ble betalt kontant med 60 riksdaler, altså 5 riksdaler spannet, utvilsomt en meget lav pris, men dog overenstemmende med enkelte verdsettelser fra noenlunde samme tid. Da hans farsarv ikke på langt nær hadde vært nok til å betale garden, må han allerede som ung mann ha kunnet legge penger til side av egne inntekter. Han har øyensynlig ikke manglet på tiltaksevne og pågangsmot, egenskaper som også har synt seg å være tilstede hos flere av hans etterkommere. Christoffer Vetteland tok til - praktisk talt - med to tomme hender, og han arbeidet seg fram til en etter datidens tilhøve meget velstående bonde. Det var nok ikke så mye gardsbruket som gjorde Christoffer til en velholden mann. Han må ha hatt betydelig forretningstalent. Hans spekulasjoner var visst av en ganske omfattende art og gikk bl.a. ut på innkjøp av smale som han slaktet og saltet. Til nedsaltingen brukte han loftet, og det var nok ikke fritt for at saltlaken kunne sive gjennom sprekkene og dryppe ned i stua, så det hadde nok sine ulemper. Med kjøttet reiste han østover med og solgte det. Christoffer overlot garden til sønnen Torstein og flyttet om lag 1820 til sønnen Tore på Njå i Time. Her døde han. Barn: *a. Malena, døpt 11.7.1773, d.7.2.1817. Gift 8.10.1797 med Lars Knutson Bue (Herredsvela 28), døpt 3.4.1768, d.8.3.1824, søønn av Knut Larsson Bue og Gjertrud Torgersdtr. Bodde på Heresvela i Ogna. Gift 2.gang med Kirsten Amalia Jakobsdtr. Bru. *b. Mikkel, døpt 23.4.1775, d.31.10.1778. *c. Gabriel, døpt 25.5.177. Gift 22.5.1814 med sitt søskenbarn Elen Karina Håland, døpt 6.9.1789, død på Øvrebø i Ogna 1871, datter av Peder Torson Matnisdal, Håland og Marta Henriksdtr. Håland. Bonde på Håland i Varhaug. *d. Elen, døpt 1.8.1779, d.1.8.1813. Gift 24.10.1802 med Peder Johannesson Sandve, døpt 28.9.1783, gravlagt 11.10.1823, sønn av Johannes Pederson Gravdal på Sandve og hans andre hustru Berta Hansdtr Tovdal. Bonde på Sandve i Ogna. *e. Mikkel, døpt 22.4.1781, død på Åsland 15.5.1845. Gift med Guri Ådnesdtr. Frøyland, døpt 13.12.1789, d.18.9.1835, datter av Ådne Ellingson og Anna Johannesdtr. Frøyland. Mikkel Wetteland, som han kalte seg, var en tid kjøpmann i Stavanger. *f. Kristoffer Kristofferson, se denne. *g. Torstein, døpt 26.3.1786. Var skoleholder i Ogna og bodde på Vetteland, senere lærer i Egersund og i Kristiansand. Gift 24.2.1814 med Johanne Jakobsdtr Lindtjørn, døpt 29.3.1795, datter av bonde Jakob Gunnarson Lindtjørn og 1.hustru Gitlaug Tollaksdtr. *h. Gjertrud, døpt 28.10.1787. Gift 23.6.1805 med Lars Pederson Anisdal, f.1774, d.8.5.1844, sønn av Peder Larsson Anisdal og hustru Sara Tollaksdtr. Bonde på Anisdal i Varhaug. *i. Tore, døpt 14.3.1790, d.9.5.1876. Bonde på Njå i Time, drev brennevinsbrenning. Han hadde en årelang prosess med daværende prokurator i Stavanger, senere foged i Jæren og Dalane, Ambrosius Hansen, og førte også en lengere avispolemikk mot ham. Gift 1. 19.6.1814 med Malli Tolleivsdtr. Njå, døpt 25.3.1791, d.1.7.1863, datter av Tolleiv Johannesson Helland og Kristine Olsdtr. Njå. 2. 19.4.1865 med enken Sofia Sørensdtr. Håland. *j. Torger, døpt 28.4.1793, d.24.11.1793. *k. Torger, døpt 29.11.1795, d.1.4.1861. Kalte seg Torger Wetteland. Oppholdt seg i tiden 1821-26 på Åsland. Kom så til Stavanger og drev bøkkerforretning, senere brennevinshandel. Gift i Time 21.6.1821 med Kristine Karine Nedrebø, døpt i Stavan Purchase of Vettelandsgarden On November 6, 1769, Kristoffer purchased half of a tract called Vettelandsgarden in Ogna, Norway, from Erik Styrkårson of Vetteland. It appears the Kristoffer was bound to work to pay off the purchase as part of the deal. Kristoffer remained on the farm until around 1820, when he moved to Njå in Time, Norway, with his son Tore. References *Informasjon om Kristoffer Mikkelson Gards og Ættesoga for Haa III - Ogna, by Torgeir Eidland, Hå commune, 1975 courtesy of Jim Vold Category:Non-SMW people articles